¿Ser salvo es equivalente a entrar en el Reino de los Cielos?
El gran desastre vendrá pronto. Nosotros los creyentes estamos observando y esperando el regreso del Señor. Creemos que mientras creamos en el Señor en nuestros corazones y confirmemos nuestra creencia en Él con nuestras palabras, seremos salvos y llevados al reino de los cielos. ¿Ser salvo significa entrar al reino de los cielos? ¿Qué será entonces a lo que se refiere la salvación? Lea este artículo “¿Ser salvo es equivalente a entrar en el Reino de los Cielos?”, que se presenta en forma de debate. Le informará sobre la distinción entre ambos. Un día estaba predicando y hablé del gran desastre que estaba por venir. Así que exhorté a los hermanos y hermanas a asistir a las reuniones activamente, poner más empeño en leer la Biblia y seguir el camino del Señor en la vida real, para poder observar y esperar el regreso del Señor. Pero vi que algunos hermanos y hermanas permanecían débiles y llenos de dudas sobre si podrían ser arrebatados al Reino de los Cielos. Luego expliqué: “Hermanos y hermanas, la Biblia dice: ‘porque con el corazón se cree para justicia, y con la boca se confiesa para salvación’ (Romanos 10:10). Mientras creamos en el Señor con nuestros corazones y confirmemos nuestra fe en Él con nuestras palabras, nuestra fe nos permitirá obtener la salvación eterna. Cuando el Señor regrese, seguramente seremos arrebatados al Reino de los Cielos”. Al escuchar lo que dije, los hermanos y hermanas estaban todos felices y tenían algo de fortaleza. En este momento, su compañero de trabajo Zhang se puso de pie y dijo: “No lo creo”. El Señor Jesús dijo: ‘… sino el que hace la voluntad de mi Padre que está en los cielos’ (Mateo 7:21). Esto claramente nos dice que solo aquellos que hacen la voluntad de Dios pueden entrar al Reino de los Cielos. Aunque hemos sido salvos, todavía cometemos pecados durante el día y nos arrepentimos en la noche. Esto no es hacer la voluntad del Padre celestial. Creo que aún no podremos entrar en el reino de los cielos”. Los hermanos y hermanas estaban contentos, pero unas palabras de su compañero de trabajo Zhang calmaron su entusiasmo de inmediato. Miré a mi alrededor, pensé por un momento, y dije apresuradamente: “Hermanos y hermanas, el hermano Pablo dijo en el libro de Gálatas 3:26: ‘pues todos sois hijos de Dios mediante la fe en Cristo Jesús’. Esto muestra que creemos en el Señor, entonces somos Sus hijos. En ese caso, definitivamente podremos entrar en el reino de los cielos”. El compañero de trabajo Zhang tomó mis palabras, “Hermano Ma, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que está diciendo. 1 Pedro 1:16 dice: ‘… Sed santos, porque Yo soy santo’. Y Hebreos 12:14 dice: ‘… la santidad, sin la cual nadie verá al Señor’. A partir de estos dos versículos, podemos ver claramente que la esencia de Dios es santa. Aunque hemos sido salvados, a menudo pecamos y confesamos, y no nos convertimos en santos. Somos indignos de ver el rostro del Señor. ¿Cómo podemos entrar en el reino de los cielos? En este punto, el hermano Chen se levantó. Señaló la Biblia en su mano y dijo seriamente: “Hermanos y hermanas, el apóstol Pablo ya nos dijo claramente en el libro de Romanos 8:33-34, ‘¿Quién acusará a los escogidos de Dios? Dios es el que justifica. ¿Quién es el que condena? …’ Hemos sido elegidos por Dios. Tanto nuestros pecados del pasado como los del futuro han sido perdonados por el Señor Jesús. Él no nos ve como pecadores. Hemos sido justificados, entonces ciertamente entraremos al Reino de los Cielos. Esto es indudable. Estoy de acuerdo con el punto del hermano Ma”. El hermano Zhang dijo con firmeza: “Hermanos y hermanas, ya que la Escritura dice: ‘… la santidad, sin la cual nadie verá al Señor’ (Hebreos 12:14). Y el Señor Jesús también nos dijo que solo aquellos que hacen la voluntad del Padre celestial puede entrar al Reino de los Cielos. Esto es suficiente para probar que solo aquellos que alcanzan la santidad pueden entrar en el reino de Dios. Debemos guardar las palabras del Señor”. Dije en voz alta, “Hermanos, acerca de la cuestión de ser salvos, Pablo ya nos dijo claramente: ‘Porque por gracia habéis sido salvados por medio de la fe, y esto no de vosotros, sino que es don de Dios;’ (Efesios 2:8). “Pero si es por gracia, ya no es a base de obras, de otra manera la gracia ya no es gracia. Y si por obras, ya no es gracia; de otra manera la obra ya no es obra” (Romanos 11:6). Las palabras de Pablo son muy claras. La salvación del Señor se nos da gratuitamente y no depende de nuestras obras. Si esto depende de nuestras obras, ¿eso se llama la gracia del Señor? Ahora podemos confiar en la gracia del Señor para ser salvados en el Reino de los Cielos”. El hermano Chen levantó la mano y dijo: “El hermano Ma tiene razón. Pablo en el libro de Timoteo también dijo: ‘quien nos ha salvado y nos ha llamado con un llamamiento santo, no según nuestras obras, sino según su propósito y según la gracia que nos fue dada en Cristo Jesús desde la eternidad’ (2 Timoteo 1: 9), entonces nosotros que creemos en Jesús podemos entrar al Reino de los Cielos basándonos en Su gracia. Si se basara en nuestras obras, ¿quién podría salvarse? El hermano Zhang se puso de pie con emoción y dijo: “Hermanos y hermanas, si los creyentes podemos entrar al Reino de los Cielos, ¿se decide por lo que dijo el Señor Jesús o por lo que dijo Pablo? ¿Son las palabras del Señor Jesús las que tienen autoridad o las palabras de Pablo? ¿Confesamos que el Señor Jesús es el camino, la verdad y la vida?”. Todos se miraron y dijeron: “¡Por supuesto que sí!”. Esta palabra del hermano Zhang me refrescó la memoria. Pensé: “¡Bien! Los creyentes debemos centrarnos en las palabras del Señor, pero ¿por qué sigo hablando de las palabras de Pablo?”. Pensando en esto, me calmé y continué escuchando las palabras del hermano Zhang. El hermano Zhang dijo: “Ya que confesamos que el Señor Jesús es el camino, la verdad y la vida, y que lo que Pablo dijo se opone a lo que nuestro Señor Jesús dijo, eso explicaría que lo que Pablo dijo lleva cizaña. Viene de la voluntad humana y no es la verdad. Prefiero creer lo que dijo el Señor Jesús: ‘… sino el que hace la voluntad de mi Padre que está en los cielos’ (Mateo 7:21). Este es el único estándar para entrar en el reino de los cielos”. En ese momento, el hermano Guo también se puso de pie y con mucha emoción dijo: “Nosotros, los creyentes en Dios, debemos aceptar las palabras del Señor Jesús como lo estándar, ya que el Señor Jesús es el único Señor del reino de los cielos, y Su palabra es la única verdad y la única autoridad. Su palabra lleva autoridad significa lo que dijo cuenta. Pablo no es el Señor del reino de los cielos, su palabra no tiene autoridad, no cuenta. Pablo no es más que un apóstol, que tiene una naturaleza humana corrupta. Él mismo necesita la salvación de Dios. Si el Señor Jesús es el que decide si todos pueden entrar en el reino de los cielos. ¿Qué derechos tiene Pablo para decidir si otros pueden entrar en el reino de los cielos? Al ver que todos asintieron con aprobación, pregunté: “Hermano Zhang, tiene razón. Los que creemos en el Señor debemos tener las palabras del Señor Jesús como el estándar. Pero todavía no entiendo la diferencia entre ser salvo y entrar al reino de los cielos. ¿Podría compartir su opinión? El hermano Zhang dijo de manera tranquila: “He estudiado este aspecto de los versículos una y otra vez en estos pocos días. Creo que ser salvo se refiere a estar libre de la condena de la ley, y a que se perdonen los pecados. Pero aquellos que han sido salvados aún pueden resistir y oponerse a Dios mediante el pecado, siguen viviendo bajo el dominio de Satanás y no alcanzan la santidad. Mientras que aquellos que pueden entrar en el reino de los cielos deben ser los que hacen la voluntad de nuestro Padre que está en los cielos y obedecen las palabras de Dios. Son aquellos que conocen a Dios y se someten a Dios, que son compatibles con Él. Entonces, ser salvo y entrar en el reino de los cielos son dos asuntos diferentes. Tal como dijo el Señor Jesús, ‘Porque muchos son llamados, pero pocos son escogidos’ (Mateo 22:14). Esto muestra que las personas que vienen y creen en el Señor son muchas, pero pocas pueden finalmente entrar en el reino de los cielos. También manifiesta el justo carácter de Dios”. El hermano Guo también dijo: “Estoy de acuerdo con el punto de vista del hermano Zhang. El Señor Jesús dijo: ‘… el reino de los cielos sufre violencia, y los violentos lo conquistan por la fuerza’ (Mateo 11:12). Podemos ver por las palabras del Señor que entrar en el reino de los cielos tiene Sus esquemas. No es tan fácil ingresar como pensamos. No podemos entrar solo confiando en la gracia. Debemos trabajar duro para seguir el camino del Señor antes de entrar en él”. Aunque lo que dicen tiene sentido, todavía tenía dudas en mi corazón. Entonces dije: “Para entrar en el reino de los cielos, debemos hacer la voluntad del Padre celestial. Esto es cierto. ¿Pero acaso no hemos estado imitando a Pablo, dejando todo por la obra del Señor? Incluso muchos hermanos y hermanas nunca se casan, ofreciendo toda su vida al Señor. Ellos cruzan montañas para predicar el evangelio del Señor. Se puede decir que todo cristiano sufre mucho y paga mucho precio para entrar en el reino de los cielos. ¿No está haciendo esto la voluntad del Padre celestial? Creo que mientras sigamos así, definitivamente entraremos en el reino de los cielos”. El hermano Zhang dejó la Biblia en su mano y dijo: “Hermanos y hermanas, podemos estudiar la Biblia con cuidado. El Señor Jesús nunca ha dicho que, si dejáramos todo y trabajáramos para Él, entraríamos en el reino de los cielos. El Señor Jesús sólo dijo: ‘… sino el que hace la voluntad de mi Padre que está en los cielos’ (Mateo 7:21). Creo que aquellos que verdaderamente hacen la voluntad del Padre celestial deben ser aquellos que aman a Dios con todo su corazón, con toda su alma y con toda su mente. Trabajan y sufren por el Señor no para codiciar sus propios beneficios y perspectivas, sino completamente amar a Dios y devolverle Su amor. Pueden cuidar la voluntad de Dios en todo, y lo que sea que encuentren, ya no pecan ni se resisten a Dios. Todo lo que hacen es para dejar los pecados y volverse santos. Solo aquellas personas que trabajan para el Señor serán calificadas para entrar en el reino de los cielos”. El hermano Guo, que estaba sumido en profundos pensamientos, dijo: “¡Hermano Zhang tiene razón! La Biblia dice: ‘… el que practica la justicia es justo, así como El es justo’ (1 Juan 3:7). Los justos aquí no son aquellos ‘justificados por la fe’, sino aquellos que hacen las obras de justicia y no pecan más. Si bien ahora podemos dejar todo de lado por la obra del Señor, a menudo todavía pecamos y no somos verdaderamente justos. No somos dignos de entrar en el reino de Dios”. No estaba de acuerdo con su opinión, así que repliqué: “Pero Pablo dijo: ‘He peleado la buena batalla, he terminado la carrera, he guardado la fe. En el futuro me está reservada la corona de justicia que el Señor, …’ (2 Timoteo 4: 7-8). Predicamos el evangelio, trabajamos duro para el Señor, y guardamos el camino del Señor. ¿No es el hacer esto la voluntad de Padre celestial?” El hermano Zhang dijo muy tranquilamente: “Hermano Ma, según su opinión, cuando los fariseos viajaron por tierra y mar, sufriendo mucho por difundir el evangelio en todas partes y teniendo buenos comportamientos externos, ¿estaban haciendo la voluntad de Padre celestial? Como todos sabemos, los fariseos sufrieron y se sacrificaron exteriormente por Dios, pero pudieron oponerse a Dios y clavar a Jesús en la cruz. Eso es suficiente para demostrar que los sufrimientos externos y las buenas conductas no representan hacer la voluntad de Padre celestial, ni representan conocer y someterse a Dios. De la misma manera, hoy sufrimos por el Señor, tenemos algunos buenos comportamientos, pero podemos pecar con frecuencia y resistir a Dios. Todavía no somos los que hacemos la voluntad del Padre celestial, y aún no somos dignos de entrar en el reino de los cielos”. En sus palabras, estaba completamente convencido. Es un hecho que todos vivimos en pecado. Incluso cuando trabajamos para el Señor, todavía tenemos nuestras intenciones personales y puntos de vista, y al mismo tiempo un deseo de bendiciones. Esto también es un hecho. Todos compartieron acaloradamente sus propios puntos de vista y conocimientos sobre este tema. Cuando nuestra reunión estaba llegando a su fin, le dije alegremente a los demás, “Hermanos y hermanas, gracias a Dios este debate de hoy nos permite entender que ser salvo no equivale a entrar en el reino de los cielos, cambió mi punto de vista incorrecto. No podemos ser salvos por gracia. Me di cuenta de que no importa cómo creemos en Dios y trabajamos para el Señor, mientras nuestros pecados permanezcan, no podemos verdaderamente lograr hacer la voluntad de Dios. Entonces no podemos ser aprobados por Dios, ni podemos entrar al reino de Dios. Se puede ver que Dios es el Dios santo y justo. No siempre podemos creer en Dios con nuestras propias ideas e imaginaciones, sino que debemos continuar de acuerdo con los estándares para entrar en el reino de los cielos que Dios requiere de nosotros. Solo de esta manera, podemos finalmente actuar en armonía con la voluntad de Dios, y nuestra creencia en Dios puede ser aprobada por Él” Todos los hermanos asintieron con la cabeza y estuvieron de acuerdo. Scripture quotations taken from LBLA. Copyright by The Lockman Foundation.